candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Hard Levels/Gallery/Reality/9
World 35= Level 1971 Reality.png|Why do we have candies below the mixers? Level 1972 Reality.png|Only 17 moves to deal with three mixers? Level 1973 Reality.png|You get a small board and moves equal to one third of board size! Level 1974 Reality Buffed.png|You are having less time on the popcorn. Level 1975 Reality.png|All you need is stripes, stripes, and even more stripes. Level 1976 Reality Buffed.png|Fewer moves to spend on the popcorn, again. Level 1977 Reality Buffed.png|It was already hard with 4 more moves... Level 1978 Reality.png|Too much icing, and more than your moves! Level 1979 Reality Buffed.png|These missing moves may make huge difference... Level 1980 Reality.png|Jump out of the basket before too late! L 1981 M V2 Before.png|A deadly ghost in the shell of blockers, with less time! Level 1982 Reality Buffed.png|At least they did not reduce the bomb fuse. Level 1983 Reality Buffed.png|Can cascades fix the lost moves? Level 1984 Reality.png|The yellow-wannabes are stuck in blockers. Level 1985 Reality Buffed.png|Although there is no annoying lucky candy, you shall not fall asleep. Level 1986 Reality Buffed.png|5 fewer moves is trouble, but extra jelly is not. Level 1987 Reality.png|After picking off the cherries, jellies remain. Level 1988 Reality.png|Do not release the bombs too early or 99.9999% lose. Level 1989 Reality Buffed.png|5 fewer moves again. However the chocolate spawners are under control. Level 1990 Reality Buffed.png|6 fewer moves on four cakes... Level 1991 Reality.png|Yellow candies screw up the simple target. Level 1992 Reality Buffed.png|Basically you need two more colour bombs. Level 1993 Reality Buffed.png|The right cherry is unlikely to reach the old exit on time. Level 1994 Reality.png|Watch closely. Some of the orders are not that troublesome, but some are. Level 1994 Reality Buffed.png|2 fewer moves for extra icing. Level 1995 Reality.png|While you need the bombs, other elements are wasting your time. Level 1996 Reality.png|Narrow space for clearing the paths, and... empty jellies! Level 1998 Reality.png|It is barely possible to remove 30 swirls in just 35 moves with only one swirl at a time... L 1998 M V1.png|On mobile, there is even a delay to spawn the swirl... Level 1999 Reality.png|Each score chance lasts for only three moves. Level 2002 Reality.png L 2003 M V2.png Level 2004 Reality.png L 2005 M V2.png Level 2006 Reality.png L 2007 M V2.png Level 2008 Reality.png Level 2009 Reality.png L 2009 M V2.png L 2010 M V2.png Level 2011 Reality.png Level 2012 Reality.png L 2012 M V2.png Level 2013 Reality.png L 2013 M V2.png Level 2014 Reality.png L 2015 M V2.png |-| 36= Level 2018 Reality.png Level 2019 Reality.png L 2020 M V3.png Level 2022 Reality.png Level 2023 Reality.png L 2023 M V1.png Level 2024 Reality.png Level 2025 Reality.png Level 2027 Reality.png Level 2028 Reality.png L 2028 M V3.png L 2029 M V2.png Level 2030 Reality.png Level 2031 Reality.png Level 2032 Reality.png Level 2033 Reality.png Level 2034 Reality.png Level 2035 Reality.png Level 2036 Reality.png Level 2037 Reality.png Level 2038 Reality.png Level 2039 Reality.png Level 2040 Reality.png Level 2040 Reality Buffed.png Level 2041 Reality.png Level 2042 Reality.png Level 2043 Reality.png Level 2044 Reality.png Level 2045 Reality.png |-| 37= |-| 38= Category:Galleries